


Something warm

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Is this a drabble? Idk, M/M, Reader has had a long day and is in pain, Soft Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: Prompt from my haikyuu/shira imagine blog;“How about something warm? It will will help you sleep.” with Ushijima tho omg (／▽￣)／





	Something warm

**Author's Note:**

> (*￣∀￣) first time posting anything here so I hope you like it~! Some fluff for our boi Toshi~!

You couldn’t sleep tonight, and you were trying to keep the tossing and turning on the low down with Wakatoshi sleeping next to you.

You’ve had a tiring day, exams one right after the other and then you were running all over the place like a chicken with its head cut off trying to do everything before the day was done.

And now you were sore all over, wincing as you shifted in bed. So focused you were in your pain that you didn’t notice Wakatoshi stirring awake and turning towards you.

“What is it y/n?” He said in a raspy voice, still not fully awake yet.

“Ah, well I had a crazy day and I’m sore now.” A pout marred your features, half turning to look at him.

 

“How about something warm? It will help you sleep,” said Wakatoshi.

 

You didn’t respond, and just laid there in silence.

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment, just watching you before turning and standing up from the bed, ignoring your questions as he walked out of the bedroom.

You looked confused, but laid back down on the bed. You stared up at the ceiling, feeling the dull ache of pain in your limbs.

 

Meanwhile Wakatoshi was working in the kitchen, making some tea for the both of you, and heating up a hot water bottle. He thought that a good nights sleep would’ve helped you but clearly he was wrong.

 

He was wondering if he could afford to skip classes just this once, to take care of you the next day and make sure you were in tip top condition for the rest of the week. He decided that yes, he was going to skip and stay with you.

 

He draped the heating pad over his shoulder, taking both your cup of tea and his and going back to the room. He found you groaning, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in before turning to look at him.

 

You were a bit embarrassed he caught you doing that, and pressed your lips tight, a light flush on your cheeks. He sat down on his side of the bed, watching you for a moment before saying, “How about something warm? It will help you sleep,” handing you the cup of tea, which you gratefully accepted, and the heating pad. You looked at it, puzzled, before understanding dawned on you and you signalled him to wait a bit, for you to finish the tea.

 

He did just that, holding on to it as he drank from his tea. He finished before you, and sat watching your face intently, memorizing it as you sipped your tea.

 

He was deep in thought, about how he met you and all the things that had passed since then, when you gently cupped his cheek, bringing him back to reality. “Wakatoshi, I need the pad now please.” He nodded, taking your hand in his, pressing a faint kiss to the inside of your palm before giving you the pad.

 

You turned on your front, placing the heat pad on your calves and sighing as the pain faded away a bit. You turned to look at Wakatoshi, and reeled back in surprise, as he was closer than he was before. He gave you a slow deep kiss before turning off the lamp (you didn’t notice when he had turned it on) and pulling the covers back over you. He went back to how he was before, on his side and watching you.

 

After a while Wakatoshi went on his back, and you took that opportunity to quickly lay down on his front, moving the pad to your back. He was surprised but quickly relaxed again, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and making circles with his fingers. You dozed off quickly, surrounded by warmth on all sides.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end!! My first time actually writing a little scenario so I hope you like it!(〃ﾉωﾉ)


End file.
